Changing First
by bite-meee
Summary: what if Edward couldn't take the risk and suck James' venom out of Bella in the first book? What if Bella became a vampire then and there in the ballet studio? Canon pairings..rated M for later chapters ; enjoy!
1. Studio 1

As time went on, the searing pain- which i now understood was the venom creeping through my body, and not someone trying to slowly burn my skin off -began to slowly subside and leave a slight tingling in it's place.

Everything, except my dull memories, became stronger and clearer. My sight, touch, hearing, and most of all, my sense of smell.

I felt a warm hand move under my elbow, and all of a sudden, I was upright in a defensive position, whipping my eyes around my old ballet studio looking for the hand's owner. As soon as my eyes fell upon his beauty, I sank back to the burnt up floor boards and sighed.

It was Edward, and he looked even more stunning and magnificent than he did with my awful human eyesight, which I didn't think was physically possible. As i fell to the ground, i realised that I could never in a million years compete with his perfection.

But then his expression changed, and his beautifully manufactured poker-face was suddenly replaced by a mask of hurt and anguish. It caused me physical and emotional pain to see him like this.

Without even realising what I was doing, I scrambled across the gentle, dusty floor boards and eagerly pulled myself into his awaiting arms. He pulled me tight and easily held my gaze with his own.

"You have no idea how sorry I am," he gushed out in a tumble of words that my human ears would never have been able to understand."I couldn't risk it! I had my chance to suck the venom out, but I couldn't risk it. I would never risk your life for anything!" I heard his breath turn into short gasps as he continued. "But look at what I've done to my Bella, I've turned you into a monster!" He paused. "I am so sorry."

And with that he buried his head in my lap and began to cry tearless sobs of regret and sorrow, while I sat there looking like a complete arse, utterly speechless.

All I could think to do was to softly pull his face up untill it was level with mine, wrap my arms around his neck, and crush my lips against his with as much force as I could manage.

It wasn't like any other kiss Edward and I had shared before.

Instead of shaping my lips around his, both of ours were moving together in perfect formation. His arms and hands felt warm and soft as they snaked their way around my waist and into my hair.

Before I knew it, I was on the floor, with him hovering on top of me. I pulled my legs around his waist as his hands found their way to the buttons on my shirt.

This time I sighed and pulled away.

I knew we were getting carried away, and this was not really the most appropriate time or place for anything like that.

Edward smiled, planted one last kiss on my color bone, then pulled me up so that we were sitting.

"Edward, how dare you call me a monster," I exclaimed, trying to lighten the mood a little.

"What you are is a monster Bella, not who you are. You're far from it actually." His smile spread to eyes.

"As are you," I replied.


	2. Red Leather

Edward picked me up and held me in a his arms.

For the first time, his skin felt as soft as velvet under my own. I planted a soft kiss on his jawline.

"Shall we go home? I think we need to have a little talk," he looked at me meaningfully.

I smiled sweetly against his jaw. He took it as a yes and stood up, carrying me out of the ballet studio and onto the street outside to call a taxi. The floorboards, mashed up as they were, made no sound beneath Edwards large, yet delicate feet.

When we got onto the pavement outside to wait I looked up at his face.

It was expressionless.

I lay my head against his chest. "Are you not happy about me becoming a vampire Edward?" I couldn't bare to look back up.

"I am, but for selfish reasons," he muttered, while setting me on my feet and leaning against what was left of the ballet studio wall.

"And they are?" I edged.

"Well, of course I want to be with you for the rest of eternity," he moved towards me and placed his hand on the small of my back, "I love you. But I wouldn't ask for this."

I couldn't be bothered arguing with him, I was too tired.

Then something hit me like a plank of wood in the face.

"Edward," he looked concerened, "I need some blood."

"Thought as much. Right, wait here, I'm going to go and get a car."

By that, I knew straight away what he meant, but before I had chance to say "No, stealing is not good, Edward," or something along those lines, he had gone.

"Boys," I muttered to myself.

It was extremely odd. I was so relaxed untill I thought about tiredness and hunger.

I hadn't even worried about getting home and dealing with Charlie.

Oh shit. Charlie! What on earth was I going to do about Charlie?! I mean, he obviously wasn't going to be the happiest of people if I tell him that instead of my boyfriend and I going to play baseball with his family, I ended up being hunted down and changed into a vampire by this random blood-sucker dude, who is so far up his own sparkley arse that he has no repsect for human nature whatsoever.

"Arse," I whispered under my breath. It was followed by a small growl..bit scary actually.

I'm going to have to get used to this.

I heard Edward race down the street in his brand new fiat 500 before I saw him.

He pulled up in front for me to get in.

I was around the other side of the car before I even realised I was walking. I was delibaratly cautious as I got in.

The seat seemed so warm and confortable beneath my aching bottom as I sunk into the soft leather. It smelled so strong, it almost hurt.

I could pick out where the red dye they had used to colour the seats had not reached some of he material.

I laughed inwardly, then looked up at Edward who was clearly craving my attention at this point.

"Why am I an arse then?" he asked, sounding slightly amused.

"Not you, James ofcourse," I laughed.

"Oh. Good." He paused and then rammed his foot down onto the pedal.

We shot down the street and onto the motorway quicker than you could say peanut.

"You're too relaxed about this," he commented, examining every detail of my facial expression.

"Eyes on the road," was all I could think to say.

He raised his eyebrow.

I looked away.


	3. Blue Silk

_**Authors note: **_**there will be a link for Bella's blue dress on my profile soon(:**

We arrived at the Cullen's house a lot quicker than we would have in my rusty old truck, which gave me even less time to gather together and prepare what I was going to say.

Edward pulled into the driveway to find Alice already waiting by the front door.

As I reached over to unlock the car door and step out into the gentle droplets of rain landing all over Forks, a strong hand pulled me back and secured me in my seat.

Edward and me sat there for what seemed like ages, just staring at each other. I guess we were communicating in our own special way. Maybe what was going on was a bit too much for words?

His eyes were hurt and frustrated, yet I could almost detect a glimpse of excitement. Why?

Eventually, knowing that Alice was outside waiting by the door, I broke the silence.

"What?" I asked innocently.

He didn't answer. Instead, he leaned forward and wrapped his long arms around my neck and pulled me against his chest.

It was just a hug, but it was so much more.

I couldn't even feel the gear stick and the cup holders digging into my leg and stomach. I just sat there, my arms around his back, and his around my neck, just hugging.

After a couple more seconds, the car door on Edward's side swung open, to reveal a dripping wet Alice, with a giant smile spread across her tiny, pixie cheekbones.

"Aren't you done yet?" she asked, in a joking manner.

I laughed and unravelled myself from Edwards embrace to follow Alice into the house.

Edward dragged me through the doorway.

As Alice shut the door behind me, I sucked in a huge breath.

Everything smelled so sweet. The flowers arranged on the table to form a stunning bouquet of red and green, the fresh smell of pine sneaking through the cracks in the windows which surrounded the entire downstairs, and the carpet, so clean and fresh, vibrating with movement occasionally if someone even breathed too quickly.

I think I'm already getting used to these vampire senses already. I suppose they adapt very quickly as well.

"Gosh Bell, you look a right stunner as a vampire," Alice beamed. But after a glance from Edward, quickly stated "not that you didn't before of course," with a sheepish smile.

I laughed.

Edward placed his hand on the small of my back, kissing me sweetly on the cheek, clearly sensing my discomfort.

"I'm taking Bella hunting, before we all sit down to talk. I was just wondering if she could borrow some of your clothes for the time being?" Edward asked Alice pleasantly.

"Of course," she stated, dragging me up the stairs.

I clearly had no choice.

* * *

Two minutes later, I glided down the stairs in what even I admitted to be an adorable, deep blue, silk dress and cute little light green foot pumps.

I watched Edward's eyes survey my entire body as I moved towards him, listening to his breath stutter and stop.

Well, as much as I didn't think it an appropriate dress to wear hunting, maybe it would have it's advantages…


	4. Blue Silk Gone!:o

_**Author's note**: _**reeeally sorry for the long wait guys, I've had a shit-load of exams:L I shall try and become more organised, I promise:')**

I surprised him as I got to the bottom of the stairs by walking straight past him and out of the glass patio doors.

He was at my side by the time my little green slip-ons had blended into the delicate blades of grass just outside the doors. He grabbed my hand and squeezed, muttering "very graceful," softly in my ear.

I would have blushed, if I were human.

We made our way deep into the forest.

The sharp wind shoved my hair behind my head as we ran, causing it to whip the back of my neck, yet I felt nothing.

I was already starting to miss the way the wind sent soft whispers up and down my delicately manufactured human skin.

I stopped dead to see if it would feel the same, even a little bit.

Edward stopped a few paces in front.

My hair stopped sprinting around in mid-air and relaxed in a tight ball, situated at the back of my head.

It wasn't used to that amount of air being shoved through it so quickly.

Although my skin was still aware of how the wind rattled the spring trees above me, and how it weaved in and out of my loosely fitted dress, it had no affect on the actual me.

"How are you doing?" Edward asked, already walking towards me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I stated as convincingly as I could manage.

He stood so close we were almost touching.

I looked up and into the liquid gold orbs that hung on the middle of his beautiful face and lost train of thought. It was like his eyes were relaxing every muscle in my entire body.

"My Bella," he sighed, moving his hand towards my face to trace my cheekbones, "what have I done to you," he pleaded.

"Edward, stop with the guilt, okay? It wasn't you, it was that complete dick, James. NOT you!" he rested hit forehead against mine and wrapped his arms around my waist, laughing under his breath. "And even if it was your fault, I really don't mind!" I laughed. "I mean, now that I'm like you, I can do this…" I stood straight and pulled his neck down, kissing him just as passionately, if not more, than in the ballet studio.

He pushed my back up against a near by tree as I wound my fingers into his hair.

Just about the time when he would usually pull away, he reached for the straps on my dress, pushing them both down, causing the only piece of material I was wearing, apart from my underwear, to fall to my feet.

I pulled away for a minute to look at him, clearly shocked at his actions.

He looked back, raising his eyebrows.

"Sorry, if you're not comforta-" I cut him off by smacking my lips against his.

My hands moved to the buttons of his shirt, pulling each one until his shirt was completely open, then dropping it to the floor.

He pulled me tighter against him and moaned against my lips.

I felt his large penis get harder as it pressed against my thigh through his jeans.

I couldn't wait any longer..

_**Author's note**_:** yes, I am going to be reeeally mean and end this chapter here;) but no worries, I shall update very soon **


	5. Rip it!

As his hand ravelled itself in my hair, his other snaked it's way down my waist, over my hip, cupping my thigh with his palm.

By this point, Edward was almost naked, as I had ripped off most of his clothes out of frustration. His perfectly soft flesh pressed against my body, bits of bark from the tree scratching up and down my back.

All of a sudden, Edward looked different. Like he was going a little bit crazy.

I would have been rather disturbed by this, if I wasn't going a bit loopy myself.

He ripped off my little green pants, pulling my leg up onto his arm.

He knelt into the muddy leaves beneath us, his tongue flicking and licking around my clit, as my hands wound their way into his hair, shaking, pushing his head closer.

"Edward, quick, I'm getting close," I breathed, after he pushed his tongue in a few times.

My moans were becoming so loud it made my ear drums vibrate.

He got up, and positioned himself at my entrance.

"You're really quite tight," he whispered hungrily in my ear, before pushing his cock into me...

The rest was all a bit of a blur.

Once we both came, we found ourselves lying on the floor, completely starkers, next to the tree we had just made love on.

It was now broken, on the floor.

Edward had me securely against his chest, kissing up and down my arms, and neck, and waist... It made me want to do it all over again.

"What I wouldn't give to read your mind now," he hissed.

I moaned in content, as he gently rolled me over onto my back, hovering on top of me.

"Bella, I love you so much," he confided. "I'm never going to let anyone who has the even the slightest intention of hurting you, anywhere near you ever again."

"I love you too Edward, and I'll do my best to keep you safe as well," I murmured in reply, my hand stroking his cheek bones. "My heart probably would have taken off right now if I were still human. Goodness knows what colour my face would be as well."

He chuckled. "Well, I would have jumped up to catch it." "Ha-ha, gosh, you aren't half cheesy!" I nudged him playfully. "You're like friggin' dairylea on legs, Edward."

"I was only trying to show you how much I love you, Bella." "Well, I think we just proved that," I gestured to our naked bodies, "Don't you?" I winked.

"Sex is sex, it doesn't always mean love." He sighed and lay back down at my side.

"Well, I only do it if I love someone," I exclaimed, "Am I to assume that you do it for the hell of it then?" I asked, getting up and searching for my dress.

"I didn't mean that!" He was sitting up by now. "I was only justifying my 'cheesy-ness'."

Once I was dressed, I picked up Edward's clothes and placed them on his lap.

"I'm sorry," I said, kissing his granite forehead, "I'm just a bit funny at the moment…" I trailed off.

"Understandably."

"Yeah. I'm going to go and find some small animal to drink from," I stated as I moved slowly away. A few steps later, he was dressed and pulling me back by the wrist.

"Wait, do you want me to come with you and show you what to do?" He asked sweetly.

"Um, no, it doesn't look that hard. It's better if I work it out myself anyway." I smiled as convincingly as I could.

Really, all I wanted to do was get away so I could actually sit down and think.

**_Author's note: I know this chapter wasn't brill, but it had to be done for the rest of the story to unfold nicely(:_**

**_Oh, and sorry I haven't updated in ages, I've just had quite a bit on lately, and haven't really had the time:L But I'm back now, so I will definitely try and be a lot more punctual from now on;) love youu all:')_**


End file.
